


Same as Always

by Moiranna



Series: 50 themes - Vergil & Dante [7]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Incest, M/M, innuendo innuendo innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiranna/pseuds/Moiranna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was one particular number that Dante never called unless desperate. Or so Vergil figured. Vergil x Dante</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same as Always

**Author's Note:**

> Theme 09 - Telephones
> 
> I always wondered how phone-sex between Vergil and Dante would be like. Then my mind sort of imploded with the images and I burst out giggling. I honestly cannot imagine Vergil seriously going in for phone-sex going all “yeah baby, come for me” and all of that jazz. The image just cracks me up. So I went with a different approach. Give me your thoughts on it?

”What are you wearing?” His voice was husky, probably had one too many glasses of whiskey tonight. He always had when he'd resorted to dialling that particular number.  
Vergil shifted in his chair, one leg over his knee. Yamato within close range, his coat neatly folded over the matching chair across his coffee-table. ”The same as always. Why do you even ask when you know the answer?” Tone crisp, bordering on frosty.   
That in all was a good sign, Dante decided. Were Vergil really pissed off he'd have snapped and hung up on him. “Hmm... Maybe I want to make sure you haven't changed.”  
Vergil rolled his eyes in a mental 'oh dear, here we go again.' “Clearly you should know by now that I am more than just what I wear, or wouldn't you say so, dear brother?”  
The other end of the line was silent save for Dante's panting. Vergil flipped a page in the book he was reading, waiting until Dante actually managed to gather himself enough to speak properly. Oh, he knew his brother well enough to know what he was doing and what he wanted him to do, but that didn't mean that Vergil would do so without Dante asking nicely. And even then it was a questionable matter. Most likely this would only get Dante skewered on Yamato.  
“Show me that you're not the same then.” Voice all too quiet, not at all what Vergil had been expecting, and he quirked an eyebrow, looking at his phone for a moment as if unsure he'd actually heard that.  
He gave a low huff and with a snap closed his book and placed it on the side-table to his left, in one fluid motion rising to stand up. Hand on the cordless phone tightening just a fraction as he walked over to stand by the window, looking out over the dark night, small lights in the windows keeping it from being a complete black and gloomy night.  
“And why, pray tell, should I do such a thing?”   
Dante's breath came in shallow gasps. “Because you love proving me wrong.”  
Vergil was quiet, his mouth suddenly dry as dust. The fireplace in the room crackled merrily, leaving Vergil's face veiled in shadows. All he heard was Dante's laboured breathing, the words running on repeat in his brain. Of all the...   
“Where are you?” Voice sounding perfectly normal, had one not the life-time training of picking up the strain in it.  
Vergil could hear the smile in Dante's voice, and knew that he'd picked everything up. “Nearby.”  
“You have two minutes before I change my mind.”   
Dante didn't answer, phone already shut off leaving Vergil standing there staring at the piece of plastic in his hand. Sometimes, Vergil decided, he really hated these contraptions.


End file.
